WAITING YOU KISSES (Kiss Me Pliss)
by eskupse17
Summary: Bagaimana jika hubungan pacaranmu selama 2 tahun tidak dihiasi dengan skinship yang penuh dengan keromantisan? Kalian mungkin menganggapnya tidak mungkin, tapi inilah yang terjadi dalam hubungan cintaku denganya. Sepertinya skinship romantis hanya bisa aku lihat saja di drama. Dia bahkan tidak pernah memeluk atau menciumku. Sungguh menyebalkan! Choi Seungcheol menyebalkan!


**Title : Waiting You Kisses [Kiss Me Pliss]**

 **Author : eskupse**

 **Cast : Choi Seungcheol, Yoon Jeonghan**

 **Genre : Romance, Boy Love**

 **Rating : 18+**

 **Leght : One Shoot**

 **[Jeonghan POV]**

Kemana laki-laki ini? Kenapa dia lama sekali? ...

Aku saat ini sedang duduk di bangku taman sambil mengayunkan kakiku. Aku sudah menunggunya selama 30 menit dan dia belum muncul juga sampai sekarang. Menunggu benar-benar membosankan. Berkali-kali kutelpon handphone nya tapi tidak di angkat. Padahal dia sudah ada di jalan 30 menit yang lalu saat terakhir kali aku menelponya.

Seungcheol menyebalkan!

Hari ini kami berencana akan berkencan. Ini adalah anniversarry ke 2 tahun kami. Ya, aku dan Seungcheol sudah berpacaran selama 2 tahun. Seungcheol bukan hanya tidak tepat waktu, tapi dia juga tidak peka dan tidak romantis sama sekali. Meskipun kami sudah pacaran selama 2 tahun, kami tidak pernah melakukan skinship. Bayangkan saja berpacaran selama 2 tahun dan dia tidak pernah memeluk atau mencium mu sama sekali. Itulah yang terjadi denganku dan Seungcheol.

Dia hanya sering menggandeng tanganku. Selebihnya? Nothing! Kami sering menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua. Tapi yang dilakukan Seungcheol selalu sibuk dengan handphone atau laptopnya. Tak jarang dia malah tidur. Aku juga sering menginap di apartement Seungcheol. Tapi dia lebih memilih tidur di sofa di banding tidur satu ranjang denganku. Aku tak tau apa alasanya. Tapi semua itu tak menghilangkan perasaan cintaku padanya. Meskipun dia jarang menyentuhku.

1 jam sudah aku menunggu Seungcheol, tapi dia tak kunjung datang dan telfonya masih tidak di angkat. Dengan penuh perasaan kesal dan marah, aku memutuskan untuk beranjak dari tempat dudukku dan melangkahkan kakiku menuju halte bus. Langkahku terhenti ketika seseorang memanggilku. Jelas aku tau siapa orang itu. Aku menoleh dengan wajah kesal.

"Kenapa tidak sekalian taun depan saja kau datang ke sini?!" ucapku sambil mengerutkan dahi dan memajukan bibirku sedikit ke depan.

"Menyebalkan sekali!" kini kulipat tanganku di depan dadaku. Kupandang terus Seungcheol dengan wajah penuh kesal.

"Mianhe hannie-ah, jalanan macet dan tadi ada beberapa urusan yang harus aku selesaikan sebelum ke sini. Mianhe eoh?"

Heol~ dia alasan lagi!

Aku hanya membuang muka dan membalikkan badanku kembali berjalan menuju halte bus. Namun tangan Seungcheol menarikku.

"Hannie-ah, kumohon jangan marah. Maafkan aku" Seungchoel terus meminta maaf padaku. Aku hanya diam dan tak memandangnya.

"Jeonghan-ah" tak kujawab panggilan Seungcheol.

Dengan tiba-tiba Seungcheol merengkuh tubuhku dalam pelukkanya. Apa ini? Dia memelukku?

"Mianhe Jeonghan-ah" Kurasakan belaian lembut tangan Seungcheol pada rambut sebahuku. Kurasakan juga detak jantungnya yang terdengar jelas karena telingaku saat ini sedang berada tepat di depan dada bidangnya. Dia memelukku. Benar-benar memelukku. Pelukkan pertama kami. Kurasakan jantungku ikut berdebar. Debaran yang sama ketika pertama kali aku melihatnya dan jatuh cinta padanya. Kurasakan pipiku mulai memanas.

"Kau mau memaafkan aku kan?" Seungcheol menarik tubuhku yang sedari tadi ada di pelukkanya.

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Rasa kesal dan marahku hilang tiba-tiba setelah pelukkan pertama Seungcheol tadi. Ya, kami berpelukan untuk pertama kalinya setelah 2 tahun berlalu.

Kami sekarang sudah berada di Taman Hiburan. Taman Hiburan hari ini sangat ramai, karena memang bertepatan dengan hari libur. Aku membeli 2 bando untukku dan untuk Seungcheol. Aku memakai bando dengan bentuk lingkaran berbulu dan lingkaran itu menggantung di atas kepalaku.

"Uwaaaahhh, benar-benar mirip malaikat" ucap Seungcheol setelah aku memakai bando itu.

Aku hanya tersenyum dan memilihkan bando dengan telinga kucing di bagian atasnya. Tanpa ragu Seungcheol memakainya dan langsung melakukan aegyo seperti seekor kucing yang meminta makan. Seungcheol mengelus-eluskan kepalanya pada lenganku. Benar-benar mirip kucing.

"Aigooo, kucing ini sungguh manisnyaaa" aku mengusap-usap rambut hitam Seungcheol dan kemudian kami tertawa pelan.

"Ayoo, kita naik itu dulu" ucapku seraya menunjuk sebuah wahana berbentuk perahu yang bergerak ke depan dan ke belakang secara bergantian.

"Let's go!" balas Seungcheol dengan senyuman manisnya dan kemudian menggandeng tanganku.

Semua wahana di taman hiburan ini telah kami naiki. Aku sangat menikmatinya. Bahkan aku tertawa kencang ketika kami menaiki _Roller Coaster_ yang sangat tinggi dan Seungcheol hanya menjerit-jerit memanggil ibunya berkali-kali sambil memejamkan matanya.

Setelah puas bermain-main, kami beristirahat sebentar di sebuah kursi yang berada tepat di depan kolam air mancur.

"Aku beli minuman dulu untuk kita. Tunggu di sini yaaa" kata Seungcheol sembari mengusap lembut pucuk kepalaku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengganguk.

"Ne, cepat kembali"

Tak lama setelahnya Seungcheol kembali dengan membawa 2 _colla_ di tanganya. Dia memberikan _colla_ di tangan kanannya kepadaku dan kemudian duduk di sampingku. Aku meminum _colla_ sambil menyebarkan pandangan ke segala penjuru taman hiburan. Taman hiburan bertambah ramai padahal hari mulai gelap. Kulihat banyak orang menyebarkan senyuman bahagia di wajah mereka dan ada tertawa lepas melihat kerabat mereka menaiki wahana yang menakutkan sambil menjerit-jerit memanggil ibunya. Hal yang sama yang dilakukan Seungcheol tadi. Dan aku tertawa kecil ketika melihat seorang balita laki-laki menangis dalam gendongan ayahnya, mungkin dia takut melihat badut yang berdiri tak jauh dari mereka.

Mataku tertuju pada sebuah wahana berbentuk lingkaran raksasa.

"Ohh, kita belum naik itu" ucapku pada Seungcheol sambil menunjuk wahana tersebut.

"Kau mau naik itu Hannie?" tanya Seungcheol setelah melihat kemana jariku menunjuk. Aku hanya mengangguk tanpa mengalihkan pandanganku pada wahana itu. Wahana itu terlihat indah ketika lampu-lampu yang menghiasinya mulai menyala. Indah sekali.

Kini kami sudah berada pada wahana itu. Setelah dirasa semua tempat telah terisi oleh penumpang, wahana itu mulai bergerak berputar. Putaranya berhenti ketika kami berada di titik paling atas.

"Uwaaah, indahnya pemandangannya dari sini" Aku mengeluarkan kepalaku dari jendela dan mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekelilingnya. Aku menoleh sebentar ke arah Seungcheol, dan kulihat dia tersenyum ke arahku.

"Hati-hati hannie-ah, kau bisa jatuh" katanya kemudian.

"Lihatlah Seungcheol-ah, ini benar-benar indah" aku masih terkesima melihat keindahan kota dari atas sini. Cukup lama aku menikmati pemandangan dan terpaan angin yang berhembus.

"Jeonghan-ah" kudengar Seungcheol memanggilku.

"Hmmm?" jawabku singkat tanpa menoleh ke arah Seungcheol.

"Jeonghan-ah" pandanganku berpaling padanya ketika tangan hangat Seungcheol menyentuh tanganku. Pandangan kami bertemu. Seungcheol meletakkan kedua telapak tanganya ke kedua pipiku. Dengan tiba-tiba Seungcheol mencium singkat keningku dan kemudian pipiku.

Apa ini? Sekarang dia mencium kening dan pipiku? Ada apa dengan Seungcheol hari ini. Seungcheol hanya menatapku dan tersenyum kemudian mengalihkan pandanganya ke arah lain. Aku hanya terpaku dan terdiam dengan pandangan bingung pada apa yang dilakukan Seungcheol hari ini.

Aku masih menatap Seungcheol dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Berharap dia mau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Seungcheol yang sadar sedari tadi kupandang akhirnya menoleh ke arah ku.

"Boyaaa?" tanyaku padanya

"Hmmm? Aniiiyaaaaa..." Jawabnya singkat. Bersamaan dengan itu wahana yang kami naiki sudah berhenti tanda permainan selesai. Aku dan Seungcheol segera turun. Seungcheol menggandeng tanganku dan aku masih menatapnya dengan heran. Ada apa denganya hari ini? Dengan tiba-tiba dia melakukan skinship padaku hari ini. Apakah dia akan memutuskanku setelah ini? Seperti di drama-drama. Sepasanga kekasih melakukan hal yang tidak seperti biasanya dan melakukan apa yang pasanganya sukai. Ketika waktu telah berlalu, maka dia akan memutuskan pasanganya tersebut dan berkata 'kita akhiri sampai di sini'. Ahhhh tidak! tidak! Aku sangat mencintainya. Tak bisa kubayangkan bila itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Apa ada lagi yang ingin kau naiki sayang?" pertanyaan Seungcheol berhasil membuyarkan lamunan dan pikiran burukku.

"Eoh? Annniyaaaa, kita pulang saja. Aku sudah cukup lelah" jawabku dengan senyuman yang sedikit kupaksakan. Seungcheol masih belum menjelaskan apa yang dilakukannya tadi. Dan pikiran buruk semakin menghantui benakku.

 **[Seungcheol POV]**

Aku membawa Jeonghan keluar taman hiburan menuju tempat parkir dimana mobilku kuletakkan. Kubukakan pintu mobil untuknya dan kupersilahkan dia masuk. Ketika Jeonghan sudah masuk, kututup pintu mobil dan segera berjalan menuju pintu sebelahnya. Ketika kupasangkan sabuk pengaman untuknya kulihat wajah cantiknya yang memperlihatkan ekspresi bingung dan cemas. Aku tau bahwa dia memikirkan apa yang hari ini aku lakukan. Memberinya pelukkan dan ciuman singkat di pipi dan keningnya yang selama ini tidak pernah kami lakukan. Aku punya alasan kenapa aku melakukan itu, tapi aku tak mau memberitahunya secepat ini. Masih ada kejutan lain yang akan kau terima Jeonghan sayang.

Setelah selesai memakaikan sabuk pengaman, segera kulajukan mobilku.

Dalam perjalanan Jeonghan hanya terdiam. Sesekali kulihat wajahnya yang sangat cantik dengan rambut sebahunya yang tergerai indah. Beberapa kali kulihat dia menghela nafas panjang. Aku tau benar apa yang dipikirkan saat ini.

Sekitar 20 menit, kami telah sampai di apartemenku. Keluar dari mobil, berjalan menuju lift, di dalam lift bahkan sampai di depan pintu apartement tanganya tak lepas dari genggamanku.

Setelah masuk dalam apartementku, Jeonghan langsung duduk di sofa merah marron di depan televisi. Dia masih diam sedari tadi. Aku hanya menatapnya dari belakang dan sedikit menarik senyum simpul.

"Jeonghan-ah" aku mencoba memanggilnya, memcoba membuyarkan lamunanya.

Satu panggilan. Dua panggilan. Tiga panggilan. dan dia tak merespon sama sekali panggilanku. Kucoba menghampirinya dan duduk di sofa tepat di sampingnya. Guncangan tubuhku berhasil membuyarkan lamunanya.

"Jeonghan-ah, waeyoo? gwencana?" aku mencoba bertanya kepada. Aku tau sebenarnya dia tidak baik-baik saja.

"Eoh? Anniyaa. Gwencana" jawabnya kemudian sambil memberikan senyuman manis yang semakin menunjukkan kecantikannya.

"Apa kau punya _colla_ di kulkasmu? Aku tiba-tiba haus" tanya Jeonghan lagi. Aku hanya mengganguk dan melihat Jeonghan berjalan menuju dapur dan membuka pintu kulkas. Kulihat dia membukukkan badannya mencoba mencari _colla_ yang ada di dalam kulkas. Aku beranjak dan menghampirinya di dapur.

Kupeluk pinggang Jeonghan dari belakang ketika dia meneguk _colla_ nya dan membuat badanya sedikit terguncang hingga _colla_ yang di minumnya sedikit membasahi kaos putihnya.

Kuhirup aroma rambut sebahu Jeonghan, aroma yang benar-benar aku sukai, lalu kucium pucuk kepalanya. Dengan masih memeluknya dari belakang, aku menyingkirkan rambutnya yang menutupi leher sebelah kananya. Ketika lehernya sudah bebas dari rambutnya, kucium lembut leher Jeonghan.

"Seungcheol-ah" kudengar panggilan lembut Jeonghan namun tak kuhiraukan, aku terus menciumi leher namja cantik itu.

Kurasakan tangan Jeonghan menyentuh tanganku yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Jeonghan melepaskan tanganku dari pinggangnya kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan menghadapku. Dengan sigap kucium lembut bibir pulm Jeonghan. Jeonghan hanya terdiam dan tak membalas ciumanku. Kulepaskan ciumanku dan kutatap lekat matanya. Jeonghan hanya menatapku, dapat kulihat banyak pertanyaan di matanya, dan pipinya itu. Ya Tuhan. Sungguh cantik.

Kuangkat pinggang Jeonghan dan kududukan dia di meja dapur yang terbuat batu granit berwarna hitam keabu-abuan. Kulingkarkan tanganku di pinggangnya. Tangan Jeonghan juga ikut melingkar di leherku. Kupandang wajahnya sebentar dan tersenyum padanya.

"Wae?"

Jeonghan terdiam sebentar dan membalas tatapanku.

"Ada apa denganmu hari ini eoh? Aku merasakan ada aneh denganmu hari ini"

"Mwo? Apa yang aneh? Aku tidak merasa aneh"

"Pelukkan tadi siang ketika kau terlambat menjemputku, ciuman di kening dan pipiku ketika kita ada di taman hiburan daaan ... yang barusan?" Jeonghan menundukkan kepalanya perlahan. Dapat kulihat pipinya mulai berubah menjadi semerah tomat.

"Wae? Apakah aku tidak boleh melakukannya pada pacarku sendiri?"

"Anniyaaa, masalahnya kau tidak pernah seperti ini sebelumnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba kau melakukanya?" kali ini dia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku.

"Wae? Kau tak ingin aku melakukanya?"

"Eoh? ... Anniyaaaa ..." Jeonghan kembali menundukkan wajahnya.

Aku hanya tertawa kecil. Kuraih kedua pipi Jeonghan dengan kedua telapak tanganku, dan kucium kembali bibir manis Jeonghan. Melumatnya lembut dan kurasakan Jeonghan mulai membalas ciumanku. Cukup lama kami berciuman dan akhirnya kulepaskan pagutanku pada bibirnya.

Kembali kulingkarkan tanganku pada pinggangnya dan kembali menatap matanya.

"Mianhee Jeonghan-ah. Karena tak pernah memberikan pelukkan dan ciuman padamu. Aku hanya ingin menghormatimu. Mianhe karena kau harus menunggunya selama ini. Aku hanya menunggu waktu yang tepat untuk bisa melakukannya. Mianhee"

Chupppsss~

Kurasakan bibir mungil Jeonghan mengecup singkat bibirku.

"Aniiyaaa Seungcheol-ah. Aku rela menunggu kapan pun dan apa pun demi dirimu. Aku sudah berfikiran buruk tadi ketika kau melakukanya dan tak mengatakan apa-apa. Gomawoo" Jeonghan mengembangkan senyuman di wajahnya dan kemudian dikecupnya lagi bibirku olehnya.

Kami kembali berciuman. Menyalurkan cinta melalui ciuman yang tak pernah kami lakukan sebelumnya.

Kuangkat tubuh Jeonghan dari meja, kakinya melingkar di pinggangku dan tangannya masih melingkar di leherku. Kuangkat Jeonghan menuju kamar apartementku tanpa melepaskan ciuman kami.

Kurebahkan tubuhnya di atas kasurku dan terus mencumbunya lembut. Tanganku mencoba menopang tubuhku agar tak terlalu menindihnya. Kurasakan pelukan Jeonghan di leher semakin erat dan semakin menekan kebawah membuat ciuman kami makin dalam. Nafas kami pun saling memburu.

Lidahku mulai mencoba memasuki mulut mungil Jeonghan, memancing lidahnya keluar dan kemudian menghisapnya lembut. Kudengar Jeonghan sedikit mendesah. Kuhisap dan kugigit lembut bibir atas dan bawah Jeonghan bergantian yang membuatnya semakin mengeluarkan desahan lembut.

Tangan sebelah kananku mulai menyeruak memasuki kaos putih polos yang dikenakan Jeonghan. Kuraba perut, pinggang dan punggungnya. Nafasnya makin memburu ketika aku melakukanya.

Kulepaskan ciumanku pada bibirnya dan beralih ke lehernya. Mencumbu setiap jengkal lehernya dan membuat kiss mark di setiap jengkal yang kujelajahi. Dapat kudengar Jeonghan mulai mendesah kembali dan nafasnya makin memburu.

Kulepaskan ciumanku pada lehernya dan menatapnya.

"Bisakah kita melakukan yang lebih daripada sekedar ciuman dan pelukan?" tanyaku pada Jeonghan yang terlihat sedang mengigit bibir bawahnya ketika aku menatapnya.

Jeonghan hanya terdiam. Apakah dia tak tau maksudku?

"Othe?" tanyaku lagi sambil menaik turunkan alisku

Jeonghan hanya tersenyum dan tertawa pelan. Jeonghan kemudian menganggukan kepalanya.

"Ne" jawabnya kemudian.

Aku tersenyum bahagia mendengar jawaban Jeonghan lalu kembali melumat lembut bibir manisnya.

Badanku masih menindihnya. Kini tak ada satupun kain yang menutup tubuhku dan tubuh Jeonghan. Aku pun masih sibuk menggoyangkan tubuhku di atasnya. Nafas kami masih memburu dan kami masih mengeluarkan suara desahan lembut.

"Happy 2nd Aniversarry Hannie-ah. Aku mencintaimu. I love u. Saranghae"

"Happy 2nd Aniversarry Seungcheol-ah. Nado saranghae. Aku lebih mencintaimu"

Pandangan kami bertemu dan kami saling melemparkan senyuman. Kuusap sebentar wajah cantik Jeonghan dan kembali mencium bibirnya lembut.

Jeonghan melepaskan ciumanya dan kembali menatapku. Kedua pipiku di pegang dengan kedua telapak tangan Jeonghan.

"Apakah setelah ini, aku tak perlu menunggu lagi untuk mendapatkan ciuman dan pelukkan darimu Seungcheol-ah?"

Kuberikan senyuman padanya. Kukecup singkat tanganya yang memegang pipiku itu,

"Anniyaaa sayang, aku akan mencium dan memelukmu setiap hari"

Jeonghan kembali tersenyum padaku. Aku bisa melihat perasaan bahagia dalam matanya.

"Kiss me plisss... Seungcheol-ah" pinta Jeonghan

Aku tersenyum dan tertawa kecil kemudian kembali menciumnya dengan lembut.

Setelahnya. Hanya ada perasaan bahagia. Aku semakin mencintainya begitupun dengan Jeonghan. Setelah hari itu skinship makin sering kami lakukan. Tak hanya sekedar berciuman dan berpelukan, kami bahkan sering bercinta. Layaknya pasangan kekasih pada umumnya.

 _ **I'm sorry. For making you wait a long time for kissing. Jeonghan-ah**_

 **END**


End file.
